Fiore Academy For Wizards
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: Fiore Academy was probably the most prestigious institute all around the world. The amplitude of its size and the pure prodigiousness of its student never failed to leave the world in awe. But they seem to be something dubious with the higher-ups...and the arrival of a strange new student may or may not be the key to all those mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there !_

_I'm Haruka, big fan of Fairytail and it's fanfictions ! It's my first fic on this fandom, and english isn't my first language so treat me kindly please ! _

**Fairytail isn't mine, it's Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

**Prologue** : The (devilish) newcomer arrive !

* * *

Fiore Magical Academy...the mere mention of this name could bring a total array of emotion from many people, be it happiness, awe or even hatefulness. This institute was greater than any other school, and also way more aged. It was a combination of many buildings from primary school to college, and its size was so grand that it could actually be called a little city. But apart from the impressive size, this school had something special that no other school had : it was magical. The school itself had been created with magic. How ? By whom ? When ? Nobody knew, and very few people cared.

Perhaps they should have.

The greatest buildings were composed of the primary school, the middle school, the high school and the college. There also were dormitories for girls, boys, and the adults. But more than that there was also a strange system in this school. Something that had never been done before. Something that either brought all those inside this school together, or kept them apart.

**xxx Fiore Magical Academy : Meeting Room Of The Student Council xxx**

"Are the classes arrangement in order ?" Asked dangerously a red haired woman to a nearly crying staff member.

"Yes Ma'am !" squeaked the boy, drowning under the mass of the papers in his arms. Around him, dozens of other staff members were running around like headless chickens. Not only there was an absurd amount of papers to be signed, but the fact that some of the elite members of the student council were all reunited in a single room and sometimes watching them closely...It was incredibly stressful.

She nodded in satisfaction, adjusting her glasses with a little twinkle. The boy released a relieved sigh and promptly disappeared. There was no way he was staying there one more second !

"Ala Ala Erza ~ You scared another one !" Giggled lightly a white haired woman from the sit across Erza's one.

The said Erza didn't bat an eye. She just looked indifferently at the woman in front of her and crossed her legs elegantly.

"You have no right to say anything about scaring students Mirajane."

"True." She giggled. She looked quite innocent, with her big dark blue eyes and her smiling face.

But the other knew better. She was a demon.

Literally.

"Are we done with this damn meeting ?" Muttered a muscular blond, looking annoyed and giving nasty look to all those that even dared to look his side. Mirajane giggled again when she saw the flock of student stiffen at the same time, while Erza gave him an annoyed look. Though, when she glanced at her left and saw Juvia day-dreaming, she could only agree silently with the blond.

Plus, the other members were long gone.

Or they just didn't come. She thought with an angry face.

_Scary!_ Wailed the students while running faster, making Mirajane laugh even more.

Before she could add a scathing remark that would probably result in another argument, the grand white doors of the principal office, across of the student council meeting room were suddenly opened.

There was a brusque silence.

A hooded figure left the office with small steps, and stopped when feeling stares on them. The figure, seemed to be a woman. Or a really voluptuous girl. She was of a normal height, though leaning on the small side. Small trends of blond hair escaped her hood and only pink lips on a porcelain face could be seen of her head.

Laxus eyed her appraisingly, ignoring the glare sent by Mirajane.

Erza looked at the figure suspiciously.

"Who are you ?"

The woman didn't stay anything, and only seemed to be looking at them silently. Erza was becoming quickly annoyed. But before she could say something more pressing, a white magic circle appeared under the woman's feet and she started to chant in a clear voice, startling those present in the room.

**~ Caelestia :** _Lanuae Magicae ~_ A second later, she wasn't here anymore.

A chair broke. It was the one Erza was gripping. The fear of the staff members could be smelled.

Loud laughs escaped the principal's office, and the said principal came running out of it.

He looked really stressed, thought Juvia idly while dreaming about one Ice wizard.

"Where is she ?" The principal, a pudgy gray-haired man asked, looking panicked. The staff members were silently going toward the doors, and Mirajane couldn't really blame them. She smiled brightly.

"She just disappeared ! That was actually the first time I saw someone teleport so fast ! ...Who was she ?" Although she started quite cheerfully, the end of her sentence was pronounced with a dark edge that left no happiness in her voice. Who knew the great Demon Mirajane could become jealous ?

The principal slumped gloomily, ignoring the way Erza and Mirajane seemed to be oozing dark vibrations.

"A tiring new student...this little devilish queen..."

"Hehe she never stop to surprise me. That's daddy's little girl !" Another cloaked man came out of the principal office, a big grin etched on his face. All those present in the room looked at the newcomer with round eyes. They would have laughed at Laxus's if they weren't as surprised as him.

"Gildartz?!"

The said man saluted them cooly.

"Yo kiddos ! Take care of my little girl yeah ? Gotta go !"

"Wait Gildartz-" The poor principal looked at the place where Gildartz was not even a second ago. Was it something running in the family ?

Another silence took place in the room. It was broken by Laxus psychotic laughs.

"Gildartz's kid huh..? It's going to be interesting." And with that, he zapped out of the room, leaving behind a depressed principal and curious students. Although two of them were more pissed than anything.

"A new student..."

"I thought we didn't accept anyone even one day after the start of the semester !"

"She must be special..."

"Well duh. Didn't you hear ? She's Gildartz's kid !"

"Nobody knew he had a child..."

"Hehe she seemed hot !"

A vein pulsed on Erza's head.

"**Quiet !**" She roared darkly.

"Yes ma'am !"

Juvia sighed. "Juvia is now going back. Juvia shall tell you about the newcomer whereabouts if she find her." And with that, she also disappeared in a veil of water. The principal was quickly becoming tired of those people able to disappear so fast. He sighed again, and dismissed the staff members.

They didn't wait to be told two times.

He wished he could go with them. But he had two demons to deal with before that. And then another meeting to talk about this troublesome new student.

Erza and Mirajane didn't understand why the principal started to cry.

* * *

**xxxxx**

**~ Caelestia :** _Lanuae Magicae ~_

~ **Celestial** **:** _Teleport_ ~

**xxxxxx**

_So ! How was it ? It's just the prologue, so it's normal that it's kinda short...The others chapters will be longer ! _

_Tell me about what you think, ne ?_

_Oh ! And I'm pretty sure I need a bêta reader ! Is someone willing ? :'D_

_Have a good day (night) !_

**TheeverawesomeHaruka.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again !_

_How're you guys doing ? Good ? Bad ? If so, I hope everything's gonna be alright ! :D_

_Here, enjoy this second chapter ! C:_

**Fairytail isn't mine, it's Hiro Mashima's. é_è**

* * *

**Chapter 1** : **W**andering new student

* * *

_Earlier this day..._

The afternoon sun as shining, the sky couldn't be clearer, and the passers-by happier. All in all, it was another peaceful afternoon at Fiore Academy. But not for everyone.

"C'mon sweetie.."

"Humph !"

The four entrance's guards looked at the two cloaked individual weirdly. Those two hadn't stop to bicker since the moment they arrived, which was easily more than an hour now. They would have loved to interfere, after all, they were in front of the great Fiore Academy ! And people were watching !

But they didn't. Being crushed by Gildartz's magic wasn't in their agenda right now. And seeing him being totally ignored by a little girl was more than a little entertaining.

"Please answer me..."

The girl crossed her arms under her generous chest, her lips, the only visible part of her face, forming an adorable pout.

"I'm mad at you dad." she finally said.

"Nooooo I don't want my baby to be mad at meeee !" wailed Gildartz with big fake tears. The guards tried to not be too scared of seeing one of the greatest mage wail like a baby.

They failed.

"Shut up already old man you're embarrassing ! I'll go to your shitty school okay ?! But don't expect me to behave !"

A big grin formed on the man's lips and he crushed the smaller girl in his arms, totally ignoring the bemused expression on the guards's face.

"Thanks darling bunny ! Daddy's gonna miss youuuu !" There goes the scary tears again, thought the guards, still scared.

"I'mgonnamissyoutooIloveyou." Muttered quickly the girl in the taller man's chest, a bright, pink blush on her pale cheeks.

"C-Cute..." Said quietly one of the guard, a shocked look on his face.

"I know right ! My Dolly's the cutest of them all !"

"Be quiet dad !"

"I can't Honey Ducky, gotta tell the world how cute you are ~"

The short girl watched her father shout out to one of the guards and show him a photo of her when she was younger. She swiftly turned around and muttered the teleportation spell under her breath, disappearing a second later and ignoring his cries to wait for him. He'll be at their destination sooner anyway.

Powerful bastard.

* * *

She appeared in a flurry of gold magic, only to see her father already present and waving cheerfully at her. A scowl appeared on her porcelain face.

"One day, I'll beat you !" She yelled angrily, before turning away haughtily once she caught the director eying her, seeming awe-stricken. There was nothing amazing in what she did, if he thought so, then he was an incompetent idiot.

"Is she your daughter ?"

_Well duh._

"Yep !" Answered happily Gildartz, giving some papers to the principal, "Isn't she cute ?!"

"Stop that !" Screamed the said cute daughter. One second later, a gold ball of energy was in her right hand, and she threw it swiftly toward her father's face, watching with distaste as he dodged it. She totally ignored the horrified scream of the principal and choose to do some investigation. If she was to stay there for who know how long, she was damn straight going to have some fun.

Opening those stupidly big doors with a movement of hand, she stepped out of the office, only to be greeted by curious and cautious eyes.

"Who are you ?" Asked sternly a red haired woman. The hooded girl didn't say anything, analysing them silently. The majority of the students seemed to be totally boring, but those gathered around the (stupid) white table had a strong magical aura. Look like she wasn't going to get bored finally ~

The big blond guy checking her out sure was hot.

She laughed internally when she felt the principal's arrival, and muttered quickly one of her favorite spell, disappearing a second later under the shocked stares of the students.

Time for some fun ~

* * *

Looking around her curiously under her hood, the quiet girl wondered where she was. It was one of the few disadvantages of this teleportation spell. If she didn't knew precisely the place here she wanted to go, her magic teleported her _very_ approximately to the area she wanted to be.

And she wasn't thinking about anything special actually, she just wanted to get away from the creepy principal and her annoying (but very loved) father and those way too curious students.

Though it was totally normal to be interested when a hooded, unknown person came out of one of the most important school's director's office.

_Oh._

She shrugged and looked around her. The interior of the building she was in, was a clear and spacious hallway, and behind her were great glass windows showing a beautiful courtyard. A lot of white doors were aligned spaciously from each other on the creamy high wall in front of her, and a grand mural painting was on the upper side of the wall. The floor she was walking one was of white ceramic, and she could totally see herself in it.

Everything was so tall, clear, and grand...it was making her blond head dizzy.

There wasn't even a soul in sight even if it was still kind of early. A look at her pink wristwatch told her so.

_2:50 pm_

She hummed quietly while looking at the green tall doors in front of her. What was it with those large doors in this school anyway ?! She screw up her eyes to try and see the gold inscription on the gold plate.

_Sabertooth...east...training ground ?_

She thought a little.

Meh. Might as well !

Opening silently the doors, she entered discreetly and barely restrained herself from screaming in amazement.

It was probably one of the biggest training ground she had ever seen.

Kilometers of green (artificial ?) grass and weird shining equipments, she didn't knew how they did it, but this blue sky was looking very real yet she was sure they were still in a building. Students in training clothes were either having hand in hand combat, using the -weird- machines or reading some spells and using them a little farther from the others. On the second floor, a heavily muscular man with long spiky green hair held by a black headband was looking at the training students below with attention. Some others smug looking students were surrounding him in a protective fashion. They looked like some shady gang.

Which was kinda dumb, seeing as the guy could totally crush them with a snap of his big hands.

Before she could further inspect those strange black tattoos adorning his arms, one of the dumb-looking guys caught her watching.

Aww. Busted.

"Hey you !" Yelled Extra-Dumb-Looking guy. He was probably the leader of their little gang, only the leader could pull off such a dumb hairstyle.

Silence. And surprised stares directed at her. She had a sense of deja vu now...

"Hi Dumb-Gang-Leader !" Did she really said that ? She surprised herself more and more.

More stares. And now gaping people. Someone should tell them that they were going to gob bad things if they kept that up. The Dumb-Leader-Gang couldn't become redder, and she was sure that his way too muscular arms were going to explode if he didn't stop to clench them.

She took a quick step back when he suddenly leapt out of the balcony and crashed on the floor heavily, though he wasn't injured at all. Probably because he used wind magic, which was the reason why her hood fell off.

Long blond hair fastened in a high ponytail by a cute black bow fell perfectly just before backside, two long locks framing her heart-shaped face and some locks of her bangs sometimes hiding the left part of her face. Big chocolate eyes blinked owlishly and pink lips were slightly parted in surprise.

The male part of students blushed furiously.

_Super cute ! _

Though Dumb-Leader didn't seem to think so, he was too busy nursing his bruised ego.

"Get out of here ! This is one of sabertooth's training room ! Only for the best !" Yelled Dumb-Looking-Leader, probably hoping to scare her off. She only looked at him weirdly.

"I really hope you're not including yourself in, because it would mean that the level isn't very high." Loud laughs exploded in the room, and the muscular man could only blush furiously as the blond girl shot him a sympathetic look. He gritted his teeth. Twice ! This tiny girl ridiculed him twice in less than five minutes !

"You're going to get it blondie !" He flung himself at her, aiming to punch her pretty face. Some student grimaced, this guy's punch was rumored to be particularly strong.

The girls were secretly happy. This blondie wouldn't be so incredibly pretty after that !

But to all's surprise, she stepped to the side at the last second and kicked him strongly in the stomach, sending him crashing in the wall across the room. She put down her leg, which was still up after the kick and adjusted her cloak. One more time, silence fell in the room.

"How could she do that ?!"

"She's so tiny compared to him ! How could she destroy him like that ?"

"Wow. Dumb-Gang-Leader got beat up !"

"He's so dead now..."

Rapidly, conversations about this quick one sided battle erupted. The blond girl huffed again.

"You're pathetic buddy." She muttered in a cute childish voice, making the student sweat-drop. She turned away, ignoring the calls sent to her.

"Wait." This deep, particular voice made her stop. It was the green-haired super muscular guy. "Who are you ?"

She looked at him, a playful smile on her lips.

The male students swooned.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?"

And she was gone again, as quickly as she arrived, leaving behind more than curious and interested students once more.

Orga smiled secretly. Things were going to be interesting this year.

* * *

Smiling smugly after her cool escape, the cloaked girl started walking. No more teleportation for her today. As fun as it was to land in an unknown place and mess with people, she was just going to follow the indications to find her way to the girl's dormitory. Why ? She didn't knew, she stopped listening to what the principal had to say after he mentioned the place she had to be.

Looking at the green scenery she now was walking through, she just started thinking. Something she didn't have the time to do since her father announced that she was to go to Fiore Academy. She really didn't want to be here. There was nothing this _oh so_ famous school could teach her, and there was no way she could accomplish her goal by staying here. Even if she really wanted to rest on one of those big ass trees and admire the pure feerik feeling of this scene.

"You foolish girls !" Roared a strong voice, startling her out of her -weird- daydreams.

The girl blinked. That voice was familiar. She walked a little faster, her heels less boots not making any sound, and growing more and more curious as she neared the imposing girl's dormitory.

Scratch that, more like mansion.

She stood there, gaping at the tall white abode in front of her, the only thing separating them was a fancy flowery fence joined by a black, noble portal. She walked closer until she was nearly touching the portal, and was immediately assaulted by the wonderful smell of flowers. She took a deep breath and simply enjoyed the wind on her face, closing her eyes.

Her peace was short-lived.

"What were you thinking ?! I'm going to double your training !"

"Please forgive us Erza-sama !"

Just in front of her, the fiery red head she saw at the principal's office was yelling at two crying girls, hand on her hips and posture strong. They looked so scared, that she wouldn't be surprised if one of them suddenly fainted.

She touched the handle of the portal, blinking when they simply opened. She shrugged, and entered.

"Hello ?"

She stood there, staring blankly in cold brown eyes, the cold tip of a sword touching her throat.

_Well, so much for a welcome..._

* * *

_Annnd we're done here ! I was going to make it longer. But meh. *runs aways*_

_So ! Did you like it ? I'm pretty sure you know who the girl is now. e_e_

_But I have more surprises ! Once a mystery is resolved, two others appear ! You're never guessing what I did. 8D_

_This chapter wasn't betta-ed, please forgive me guys ! D:_

_Have a fun day (night ?) ! 3_

**TheeverawesomeHaruka.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello hello !_

Was your day any good ? Mine was awesome ! *o* My beta reader **thecagedsong** is the greatest and I love her very much ! *^*

_So, I h__ope you're going to enjoy her hardwork. 8D_

**Fairytail isn't mine, if it was...*creepy laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 2** : **F**irst Friend

* * *

They stared at each other tensely. The cloaked individual didn't let anything show on her porcelain face but a pensive frown could be seen on Erza's stern one. She put her sword away but didn't stop her examination of the shorter girl. Just before the two spectators behind were going to faint because of the sheer power that the redhead and the blonde were exuding, a small smile appeared on Erza's face and she held her hand to the blonde who took it daintily.

"Not bad Clive. Don't sneak on me next time."

"I wasn't trying to sneak on anyone. Losing your touch Scarlet?" Retorted the said Clive smartly, a challenging glint in her honey eyes. Erza shot her a competitive look while the forgotten girls behind gasped in surprise. Someone actually stood up to THE Titania? And Clive?!

One second wasn't up before the students were nearly shoving their faces in the startled blonde's, sparkling eyes and all.

"Did she say Clive? As in Gildartz Clive?!" The girl on the left squealed. She had purple hair held in pig tails by blue ribbons and warm blue eyes. The girl on the right had exactly the same features, and the blonde had a hard time to tell them apart. No matter how much she looked, she couldn't find a difference.

Erza seemed to take pity on Clive, or she was just annoyed with the twins, because she plucked them easily off the ground with her usual terrifying strength, and made the twins cower again. That combined with her dark face? It was tear-worthy. The twins gulped in fear.

"Behave Miko, Riko!"

"Sorry Erza-sama…" They answered in unison, tears pooling in their big blue eyes. They looked like kicked puppies, but Erza was indifferent.

"This is Lucy Clive, Gildatrz's daughter. She will from now one live and go to school with us. Treat her correctly." The 'or else' was left out, but everyone could hear it, but the twins weren't deterred, turning sparkling and awed eyes toward Lucy, who grimaced. She knew those looks; they followed her everywhere when she traveled with her Dad. Lucy looked away coldly and crossed her arms under her impressive bosom.

"Yeah. Well. Whatever. Where to now?"

"Follow me. I will lead you to your room." Said Erza sternly with a nod to the blonde, making her way to the mansion and ignoring the excited chatter of the twins about creating a fan club and rivalry and yuri and other nonsense.

She would deal with them later.

Lucy shuddered silently and quickly followed Erza. There was no way she was going to stay more than necessary with the fan girls.

One more time, her eyes opened wide when she entered the mansion. It was all white, with glass and marble, and everything was sparkling. The windows showed beautiful scenery and Lucy wondered how a universe like that existed in a _school_.

Oh yeah, magic.

"We've arrived. Dinner is at 7 pm. Don't be late." Her words were brusque and could be taken as offensive and cold, but Lucy just smiled mischievously and took the card Erza was giving her. The redhead departed, her black cape flowing behind her dramatically. Lucy _so_ needed to get one of those.

The girl pouted slightly and slid her keycard across the lock before she pushed the white doors to enter, making sure to close them behind her quietly. A pale, blue-haired girl was looking at her impassively from a comfy-looking sofa. They stared at each other for a long period of time before Lucy turned around, pretty sure she wasn't in the right room. She was so going to talk Erza's ears off about this.

"Wait, this is Lucy-san's and Jubia's room."

The blonde girl looked back at her counterpart, confused.

"So...you're my roommate?"

"Not really. We are just sharing the living room, Lucy-san's room is at her left."

Only then did Lucy take the time to examine her surroundings. It was This didn't fit Lucy's idea of a living room at all. It was large and clear with a grand window just behind the canopy in which Jubia was seated. Still sitting there, without a word or a single movement, only watching Lucy...she was like a doll. A creepy, human-sized doll. The walls were dark and the soft creamy carpet made Lucy discard her shoes and descend the little stairs leading to the heart of the room. Glass tables, flat screen TV, beautiful plants, artistic photos and pictures, columns of glass animated... Was she in a palace or something ?

She gave another quick look at Jubia and nearly jumped when she saw that the other girl was still looking at her.

"Hum...I'm gonna unpack." No answers. "Would you like ...to help me ?" Jubia's eyes widened and she looked at Lucy with something that the girl couldn't decipher. Maybe she said something wrong?

Before she could take her words back, Jubia was already at her side, a pink hue on her pale face. Doll-girl didn't say anything, but Lucy was happy nonetheless. The two of them opened a black door on the left, which lead to a way too big bedroom. Lucy wasn't even shocked anymore, she kinda liked it actually. A big smile painted itself on her lips when she saw the Royal bed, and she didn't lose another second to take Jubia's hand and jump on the bed like a little girl, laughing at Jubia's befuddled face.

"Tickle attack!" Jubia didn't have any time to move before Lucy was on her, tickling her sides mischievously and making Jubia explode in giggles. The blonde girl smiled, glad to be rid of the creepy doll look.

"You finally smiled."

Jubia blinked, then she smiled too, a little out of breath from laughing too much.

"It's Lucy-san's turn."

"Wait-!"

But she wasn't fast enough and it was Jubia's turn to be on top of her and tickling her like no tomorrow.

For the first time in years, laughs and girls chatting happily could be heard in the phantom Princess's room.

X

"This bathroom is bigger than my old room." Muttered Lucy four hours later, after unpacking most of her things. She knew she shouldn't have amassed so much stuff, but some of them were so cute or awesome! Even if they were useless, it was the memories they contained that mattered, and memories of her old life were something she couldn't ignore.

On the good side, it gave the opportunity to spend a lot of time with Jubia, getting to know her new friend. Lucy was surprised to discover that she had a lot in common with the blue-haired girl.

Jubia was looking at magical pink chair dubiously. Why did the thing had human looking arms and was huffing like some sort of pervert?

"Was Lucy-san's father poor or something?" She asked, itching away from the unknown thing. There was no way she was standing near that.

"Ah, not at all. The old man is kinda rich with all the S and SS class jobs he took, but we never stayed more than a month in a place," the blonde said lightly as she arranged her beauty products and others bathroom related things. Finally done, she nodded to herself with a satisfied sigh and came back to plop herself on one of the gigantic cushions near Jubia, nearly getting engulfed by the fluffiness of the seat.

"O-oh...Lucy-san is a real woman." Shuttered Jubia with a red face as she looked at Lucy undergarments. The said "real woman" laughed loudly as Jubia blushed and spluttered with only a look toward her impressive collection. She _loved_ this kind of reaction, her Dad never did the laundry ever again after that.

"Aren't you one tooo ? I mean you _do_ have impressive body parts...A boyfriend ?" The poor blue haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin when Lucy teleported next to her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy didn't know it was possible, but Jubia's face colored even more, and she was pretty sure that steam was coming out of her ears. A dreamy expression appeared on her face.

"Not a boyfriend..But soon...Jubia is sure that Gray-sama will fall for her charm..." Although really cute, Jubia was really creepy again right now and Lucy slowly itched away, but Jubia gripped her arm tightly without even looking away.

"Gray-sama is perfect you know..."

"Ah so.." Lucy tried to get away from Jubia's strong hold but she realized with horror that even her monstrous strength was failing her right now.

"He is kind, handsome, smart, funny, even if he always strips..."

_What a weirdo_, thought Lucy while looking strangely at Jubia who was still in her daydream.

"He's really shy too ! But Jubia is going to make him fall in love with her in no time! Jubia knows that Gray-sama likes cute girls and-" She suddenly stopped in her lovesick rant and slowly turned toward Lucy with a dark face. Beautiful shiny and soft blonde hair, heart shaped face, big warm and honey eyes, cute button nose, pink lips...Lucy-san was incredibly cute. The blonde gulped, realizing that she couldn't get away right now.

"W-what is it..?" She asked tentatively to the crazy looking girl. Was she bipolar?

"Lucy-san is beautiful..."

"Thank you..?"

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Cried Lucy while taking her arm out of Jubia's suddenly distracted hold and running out of her bedroom, screaming in horror when Jubia followed without losing a second.

"LOVE RIVAL ! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE GRAY-SAMA'S HEART! EVEN IF YOU ARE MY FIRST GIRL FRIEND!" (The space is really important)she screamed crazily..

"I am your first friend..?" Said Lucy suddenly in a quiet voice. Jubia stopped behind her and came out of her crazy state, blushing cutely.

"Yes..Jubia has only male friends because Jubia scare girls away..." Lucy looked at the glassy eyes of her friend and took her in a bear hug suddenly. Tears fell on Jubia's pale cheeks.

"You are my first friend too since a long time ago..."

"R-really ? But Lucy-san is so friendly..."

"Aha...Only with you.." Muttered quietly the blonde girl, blushing. And it was true. Since the...accident, she realized that she couldn't act normally like she used to. Cheery sunny and friendly Lucy was still there, only buried under the dark feeling that engulfed her since _that_ day. Yet...When she saw Jubia, it took less than a second for her to fall in love with the blue haired girl. Not _this_ kind of love, but the friendly one. She looked so lonely, so like her before Gildartz, that she fervently wished to be friends with her.

They looked at each other for a little time before they exploded in laughs, muttering between two breath about the mushiness of their conversation.

Out of breath, but happy, they laid on the soft carpet, blue and blonde hair mingled in a beautiful mix and hands entwined. Some people fell in love, but Jubia and Lucy fell...in friendship.

A beautiful melody suddenly rang, followed by nineteen bell chimes. Lucy knew it meant that it was , she heard it four times before after all, but it managed not sound annoying this time around.

"It's time to eat," sighed Jubia, a frown marring her pretty face. Lucy turned curious eyes to her.

"What's so bad about it ?"

"Everyone is going to be here. And Jubia means _every_ clan but without their guild masters. It's ...mayhem. And Jubia doesn't like the 30 minutes speech of the Director..."

Lucy hadn't a single clue about what her friend was talking about. All she knew, was that this whole dinner with everyone was going to be a pain, and not going means annoying Erza and spending time with Jubia.

She smiled mischievously.

"Well we're dining here. And you'll tell me more about this whole clan stuff while we're at it!"

"Wait-"

"Oh! Let's eat sugary stuff in front of a good romance movie after this too!"

"But Lucy-san-!"

"Call me Lucy." Said the blonde girl suddenly, pouting slightly. Jubia looked away with a blush on her face. She wasn't going to succumb to those puppy eyes!

"I-I can't..."

"Y-you don't like me after all..." Tears pooled in Lucy's eyes, and she looked away sadly.

"Huh?! No! Jubia loves Lucy-san...Lucy! Jubia Loves Lucy..."

"Great!" chirped Lucy, sparkling while going in the kitchen. Jubia realized too late that the blonde got her.

_Lucy is such a strong opponent..._

* * *

_And we're done ! Did you like it ? :D I enjoyed writing it ! I always thought that Lucy and Jubia had a great potential to be best friend. *^* I mean...Unison raid guys ! That's like, awesome. *o*_

_Tell me about your thoughts 'kay ? C:_

_See you next chapter ! _

**TheeverpeachyHaruka.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello hello !_

It's been a long time ! I'm really sorry ! C: Here the little me is with a new chapter that I hope you'll like ! If you have any questions please don't hesitate, but I may not answer all of them for the sake of the plot haha. ;D Once again, my beta did an amazing job, lot of thanks to her ! *^*

_Have a good lecture ! _

**Fairytail isn't mine, and it's better like that I think ~**

* * *

**Chapter 3** : **I**ncipiens &amp; **F**inis

* * *

"This...is delicious !" cried Lucy, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness. The azure, round table in the living room was filled with dishes, each more mouth-watering than the other. The blonde discovered sooner in the evening that all rooms that the dorm had a communal kitchen, because students rarely left the academy, even during the holidays.

Lucy wondered how Jubia made it sparkle .

Jubia chuckled, looking at Lucy with amused, blue eyes. The blonde hadn't stopped to compliment her cooking skills, and she had to admit that it was wonderful to make a meal for someone other than Gajeel and herself, who would stick with iron at the end anyway. Though Jubia knew that Lucy's reaction was too strong to be normal, and she wondered what she usually ate.

The blond seemed to have sensed what she was thinking about, and stopped wolfing down her food to explain.

Jubia noted that more than half of the dishes were gone. She was awed.

"Gildartz sucks at cooking. And, well...I'm a little destructive in the kitchen." She said sheepishly before she resumed her food devouring, commenting once again about how delicious it was with her mouth full of food. Jubia blushed. How she wished that Grey-sama would say the same...

Grey-sama...

Lucy jumped when a rain cloud appeared above Jubia, who moved to a corner and started to grow mushrooms,

"W-what's wrong Jubia ?!" Cried the blond, hovering over the blue haired girl worryingly. She had no clue about how to cheer up someone that wasn't her father!

Jubia turned slowly toward her, and Lucy did her best to not jump in fright at the scary face of her friend. She offered her a tissue and Jubia vigorously blew her nose.

"I-It's just that...Jubia won't have another occasion of seeing Gray-sama anytime soon...Yet Jubia is really happy because she never had a slumber party with a friend and, and, and..." And then she burst in tears again. Lucy panicked once again and asked the first thing that came in her mind.

"W-would you like to talk about him ?"

Jubia stopped flooding their -their, it had a nice ring to it- apartment with her tears and gave a smile so sunny it seemed to dry the apartment as fast as it had dampened. Well, Lucy thought that the hearts in her eyes and her glowing complexion were better than the tears- if slightly creepy.

Abruptly, Jubia was on her feet and a dream bubble appeared above her. And everything looked as if it came out of a shojo manga. Lucy rubbed her eyes, but it didn't change. Neither did the pink background. Lucy used her magic to check for illusions, but nothing changed. It wasn't a illusion.

"One day, Jubia was on her way to the dorm after a day of training. She was tired and depressed, because she failed once again at her new technique, and she was getting really lonely. So this was another rainy day, and no one dared to cross Jubia's path on a day like that...Yet !" Jubia's head made a sudden twist toward a point that only she saw, and Lucy jumped, surprised. "There was a man who came Jubia's way, and he wasn't wearing any pants..." She ignored Lucy's muttered 'what the hell' and continued, her voice honey-like and cheeks pink. "He asked Jubia is she had seen a 'pink haired moron' with a gentle tone, even if Jubia was really scary at this moment and he wasn't even disappointed when she told him no ! He smiled at her and told her that he thought that her magic was cool, and then he left on a white horse ! ...Jubia was in love."

"Okay, I already said it but what the hell ?...Jubia ?" Her blue haired friend didn't answer her, and it finally dawn on Lucy that the girl was_ still_ in her dream, and didn't seem as if she wanted to get out of it anytime soon. Lucy stood shocked for a little moment, before she decided that she didn't want her meal to become cold and resumed eating.

One hour later, when she had finished her meal and cleared the table while chatting as if her only company wasn't stuck in the clouds,Jubia finally snapped out of her trance and sighed dreamily.

"Yes Grey-sama, Jubia would happily give birth to your children..."

"Okay, that's not creepy at all Jubia," muttered Lucy, spying the dvds in the black cabinet under the television. She looked at the romantic ones with interest, and instantly validated the comedic ones the second she saw them. The blue haired girl let herself fall on the canopy, a pretty blush on her pale cheeks and her big blue curls bouncing. Lucy was pretty sure that only her friend could pull off a hairstyle like that.

"But Lucy...! Grey-sama is Jubia's love ! And Jubia is sure that Gray-sama will realize it really soon!"

"Oh ? You had another conversation with him since that day?"

"W-well...Not really, but Jubia is sure that Grey-sama is just shy!"

Lucy would have loved to add something, because this whole thing was screaming 'unrequited love' and she didn't want her first friend to suffer...but she didn't say anything. Jubia seemed to glow when she talked about this Grey dude, and she was obviously happy with the way things were going. So Lucy was going to observe, and be there for her friends if things turned bad.

"Good luck then," the blonde said with a wink, getting a bright smile from Jubia.

"Lucy is still a love rival though." And here comes the dark side of Jubia. Lucy laughed nervously and tried to think about something quickly to change the subject. Luckily she didn't have to search very far because there was a _lot _of things that she didn't understand.

"You said that you weren't going to see Grey anytime soon...Why ? It's a school, so you can at least see him once right ?" Jubia snapped out of her murderous thoughts, but fell in a depression. Lucy was really impressed at her friend's mood swings. For Lucy it was either happy or angry and that was it.

She gave a blue Popsicle to Jubia, and the girl instantly brightened. See?

"Jubia is in the Phantom clan, but Grey-sama is so bright, so prince-like, that he is in Fairy Tail! It's our main rival clan...Jubia and Gray are a little like Romeo and Juliet! " Cue embarrassed squeal and creepy shojo daydream. Lucy nodded dumbly.

Then, something seemed to click in her mind.

"Hey, we have school tomorrow right?"

"Yes," said Jubia, cocking her head in confusion.

"So...I have school too?"

"Yes Lucy. Did you hurt your head recently?"

Lucy shook her head quickly.

"No, no! It's just...Where should I go?" asked the blond, blinking owlishly. Jubia's eyes widened.

"Lucy! Didn't you listen about anything that the principal said?" The blond had the grace to look ashamed, and she smiled sheepishly.

"You've got to understand, he was so_ boring_ Jubia...I may have tuned him out the second he started talking." Jubia shook her head, smiling a little.

"Ah, at least Jubia knows not to drown Lucy when Jubia wants to explain something. Lucy has a short attention span, yes?"

"Yup."

Jubia laughed.

"Well, Lucy has to take the Magical Judgement, which is going to decide which clan Lucy should join. There's a lot of clans in Fiore Academy, just like a little city! As Jubia has already said, Jubia is in the Phantom clan and Phantom specializes in—Lucy?"

The blonde's eyes started to glaze over, a sure sign that she wasn't going to pay attention very long. Jubia had seen it often on Gajeel when she was trying to explain something remotely academic to him.

"Actually Lucy, Jubia is just going to give you a map of the school tomorrow that will guide Lucy to where the Magical Judgement, and they should explain to Lucy anything Lucy needs to know! God knows the school loves explaining things," said the blue haired girl, taping on her chin silently.

Lucy cheered and hugged her friend, making her fall on the canopy where she was previously sitting. Jubia had a sense of déjà vu and smiled.

She could get used to these kind of things. Definitely.

Before she could make any further comments, Lucy was already on her feet and showing her the movies that she had chosen with a bright smile. Jubia looked at them and chose the first one in a heartbeat.

"Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." Because that was probably the most unique romance movie ever, and Jubia loved it more than she had loved her classic ones. Lucy's bright grin brightened even more.

"You, my girl, are my favorite person right now."

"What, only now?" said Jubia with a pout, surprising herself with her teasing. Lucy's cheerful laugh was her only answer, but she didn't need more. The lights were turned out, and Lucy plopped herself at her side after putting the disc in the DVD player.

Before they knew it, they had watched more than five movie, ate more sugary food than they thought possible, laughed until their sides hurt , and talked to their heart's content. Lucy and Jubia weren't naive, but they were more than sure that the friendship that blossomed between them wasn't fake. It was durable, it felt good, and they were going to make sure that it lasted.

* * *

"JUBIA'S LATE!" Jubia jumped out of her bed after waking up and getting a look at her blue clock, hair flying everywhere, but she still stopped to say hello to a Grey plushy, then she was off in the bathroom. A blonde head emerged from under the covers, and looked blearily at the clock to see that it was only 6:10. What the hell?

She got off her friend's comfortable bed and stretched, yawning loudly.

"That's not girly at all Lucy!" screamed Jubia over the shower noise.

"Hush Jubia ! What the heck are you doing screaming 'late' at six in the morning?!" Lucy yelled back, before she got creeped out by all the Grey-related things in the room. It was dark yesterday when they crashed on Jubia's bed, but if she had known, she would not have slept here!

Five minutes later, Jubia got out of the bathroom, already in the - beautiful - uniform, blue curls and make up done perfectly. She really cut an impressive figure. And she was wearing _the cape_. Was there a club or something ?

Jubia wondered why Lucy was looking so intently at her cape, but she shook the thought off.

"Student Council duties." She answered the previous question, and searched something in one of her cupboards that was, fortunately, free of Grey-related thing. Lucy made a disappointed noise and flopped on the bed.

"That thing sucks. Making people wake at six in the morning... Why do you do it ?"

"LOVE of course!" squealed Jubia. Lucy shook her head.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Here!" Jubia gave Lucy a glowing piece of paper, and when Lucy opened the folded piece, she discovered a 3D map where two points were pulsating, a clear blue one and a golden other. "This map was origially created to find buildings, but it also detects the magical power of the nearest persons, and will guide Lucy to the destination." She pointed with a blue nail - that Lucy made gleefully yesterday night-at a point glowing brighter.

She giggled at Lucy's amazed laugh. The blonde told her that she was nearly obsessed with anything that was remotely magic, but it was still funny to see her act like a kid when confronted to a magic object.

"That, is awesome!"

"Just like the instructor's faces when you're going to be late!"

"Huh ?" Said Lucy, acting very much like a ditzy blonde.

"The Test is at seven. And Jubia's meeting is at half past six! Gotta go!" Jubia cried with a look at the clock. Lucy's eyes widened, and she watched Jubia assemble her things while still not understanding anything.

"You're serious ?!" She said suddenly in alarm, jumping off the bed and following Jubia out of the bedroom. The blue haired girl laughed, forgetting that she was late.

"Yup! Have a good day Lulu, call Jubia if Lucy gets into any trouble!" And with that, she teleported out of there, probably to the Student council room that she saw on her first day.

The blonde looked at the blue magical residue in the air, then at the clock in the living room.

_6:20 am_

With another scream mirroring her friend earlier, she took off in her own bathroom and showered in record time, putted on her uniform and cursed at the many layers of clothes. She _did_ stop her mad run against time to do her hair in a high ponytail fastened with a gold tie and admire her uniform. She wasn't into fashion like she used to when she was a little girl, but she did know when she saw a pretty thing.

And this uniform was hella cute. Simple, and kind of black but hella cute.

Long black socks, black skirt coming mid-tight with gold linings, a pristine white shirt with gold lines on the collar and the edges of the shirt. There was a bow and a tie available, and Lucy instantly chose the chequered black and gold. Then a gold waistcoat with cute black buttons and pockets, and a black jacket with what seemed to be the emblem of the school on the breast pocket : three stars behind an eclipse and a phoenix in the middle. She didn't understand it at all, but she found it cool.

A quick look at her watch showed her that she didn't have any more time to admire herself - yes she knew she was gorgeous, so what? - and quickly put on some eyeliner and gloss before she was off the apartment.

_6:45 am_

That map was _so_ cool. She was so focused on following the instructions step by step, that she didn't see a tall figure come her way. It was only when a golden point darker than hers appeared in front of her that she took her nose out of the piece of paper.

But it was too late, and she crashed beautifully into a muscular chest. She wobbled a little before big hands found their way on her hips to steady her. At least she hoped so.

"Careful there pretty girl..." Whispered a cool and husky voice. Her head jerked upward, and she never knew she was going to see this hot guy again. He was with no doubts the first one on her list of potential boyfriends, even if the first time she saw him was on the TV. She saw him for _only _three seconds and didn't even knew his name!

"Hot Honey Bunch..." she whispered.

The tall boy blinked. Then a slow - and sexy - smirk found its way on his lips, and Lucy realised that she had said her nickname for the hot guy aloud. She was so _dumb_.

"Now that's the first time someone call me that..." He said with a light tone, and Lucy didn't wait for him to tease her and dashed out of there, pushing him away with a strength that he didn't seem to expect.

_Way to go Lucy !_Thought the blonde to herself, face ashen and banging her head in her mind. She didn't see the look the boy shot her, nor the little smile on his lips.

* * *

"Hello? Someone here ?" Lucy's quiet voice echoed in the grand room. There was absolutely no one here, and the girl wondered if she got here in the wrong time. But Jubia told her that it was at seven, and Jubia was trustworthy.

She walked in the room, her black shoes the only noise in the silent space. The ground was chequered black and white, and white pillars were aligned along the four black walls. It was a cool decoration, though a little too stern and sad in Lucy's opinion. She waited again, and after getting bored, she turned away, intent on going back in the dorm.

A sudden heat made her turn back, and where there was nothing before, a large multi-coloured celestial sphere, just like a planet was levitating in front of her. Without understanding, she started walking toward the sphere, her eyes losing their brightness and becoming blank. Lucy stopped just in front of the sphere, worlds of colour reflecting in her eyes. She extended her hand, and was instantly absorbed.

* * *

_Done ! How was it ? ;3 Leave me your impressions ! 3_

**TheeverswaggyHaruka.**


End file.
